Stranded
by Maya Clearwater
Summary: What happens when the Baudelaires are stranded on a deserted island with Count Olaf, Esme, and Lemony Snicket
1. Stranded

This is what happens when the Baudelaires, Esme, Olaf, and Lemony Snicket are stranded on a deserted island.  
  
D/C- I don't own anything in this story. Only the plot is mine.  
  
Sunny crawls up to the water and bites a piece of coral.  
  
"Oochies!" It hurts her teeth.  
  
Violet picks her up and comforts her.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be off the island in no time." She says.  
  
Klaus enters.  
  
"Well at least we have no Count Olaf to worry about." He says.  
  
Violet becomes angry at her brother's optimism.  
  
"Hello! We're stranded on a deserted Island!! We have to worry about food. Not our money being stolen!"  
  
"Well if we ate the baby we would be fine!!" Klaus exclaims.  
  
Lemony Snicket enters and breaks up the fight.  
  
"Now, now children. There is no need to fight," he says.  
  
Violet and Klaus see the error of their ways and promise not to fight anymore. (Yeah right)  
  
"Koose boog?!" Sunny screams. Which meant something along the lines of, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Yes I believe we have never met." Violet says.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Lemony Snicket."  
  
"Hi. Do you by any chance have any food?" Klaus asks.  
  
"Nope sorry."  
  
"OH great! We have no food, sunny has nothing to chew, and we are trapped on a deserted Island with a complete stranger!" Violet yells.  
  
"Funise Gapots?" Sunny says to Lemony. Which meant, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Oh yes, well I was following you."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" The Baudelaires all said in unison.  
  
"Yes I was following you. I have been since July," said Lemony still acting a tad bit cheery.  
  
"Ok you creep me out." Violet said.  
  
"Yes stay away strange stalker." Klaus said.  
  
Lemony suddenly gets very sad. "Ok..."  
  
Violet and Klaus ignore this and begin searching for food.  
  
Before leaving, Lemony says one thing,  
  
"Oh if want to find food there is lots by Count Olaf's camp."  
  
"Huh?" They said.  
  
"OLAF IS HERE?" Violet screams.  
  
"Yes he is. Been here for quite some time now."  
  
The orphans huddle together in horror. Lemony walks off to the other side of the big island.  
  
"Good bye Baudelaires! And if you die, please say 'hi' to your mother for me."  
  
-The End- -Or is it??- 


	2. Coconuts

Stranded Chapter Two: Coconuts  
  
D/c- I do not own anything whatsoever in this story. ::tear:: Only the plot is mine.  
  
Count Olaf looked at Esme stuff her face with coconut and for a brief second he was very, very not attracted to her. Then she wiped her mouth with a palm leaf and fixed her make-up.  
  
"Olaf my dear we are so blessed with being stranded on the side of the island with all the food!" She yelled stuffing her face, yet again, with coconut.  
  
"Yes but I don't think I can live another day without booze." Count Olaf said irritated.  
  
"You poor dear," Esme said half sympathetic, "You're having withdrawal symptoms."  
  
Suddenly and very quietly, the Baudelaires burst on the scene. Hiding behind a bush they tried to listen. But they were all looking at the never- ending pile of coconuts. Finally Klaus got too hungry, and made a break for two coconuts. Unfortunately Esme was reaching for the exact same coconut at the same time.  
  
"Ahh! What the hell!?" She yelled.  
  
"Gimme!" Klaus said grabbing the coconut and ran away to behind a nearby bush.  
  
"Damn coconut snatcher," Esme yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Wait dear, was it just me or did that thief look a little like Harry Potter?" Olaf asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh no I mean Klaus Baudelaire," Olaf said correcting himself, "I get those two mixed-up all the time."  
  
"It's an easy mistake."  
  
(Long Pause)  
  
Violet sifted and caused the bush to rustle. Sunny bit her hand rather hard as an insult. Olaf looked in their direction and started walking toward them.  
  
"If the coconut thief was really Klaus, then his unfortunate siblings have to be somewhere in the area," Olaf said getting nearer and nearer by the word.  
  
~*~ He he he. That's enough for now. I like cliffhangers. A word that here means either a person who hangs from cliffs or a sudden end in a story which makes readers very mad. And Thanks for the reviews. Because of that I was able to complete my story. Please keep reviewing. ^_^  
  
~*~ Love Maya~*~ 


End file.
